


Promptober 2020 Fifty Word Fics

by 5mallestviolin



Series: Fifty Word Fics [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: A swing and a miss, Audible, Bodycheck, Broken Stick, Caught Stealing, Curve Ball, F/M, Game Over, Game Set Match, Going Deep, Hail Mary, Hattrick, Illegal Use of Hands, Out of bounds, Penalty, Playing the field, Playmaker - Freeform, Promptober 2020, Red Card, Rounding Third, Slam Dunk - Freeform, Strike Out, anchor, break point, catch and release, double team, false start, home run, pinch hit, prone position, shut out, stalemate - Freeform, unnecessary roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mallestviolin/pseuds/5mallestviolin
Summary: A collection of sweet, sexy, funny, romantic, nostalgic and occasionally smutty fifty word fics for Promptober 2020.Rules of the game:- exactly 50 words, no more and no less- each fic must tell a story
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Fifty Word Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925827
Comments: 386
Kudos: 65
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020, VM Sportsball Collection 2020





	1. Burn

“I have to shave,” said Logan, kissing his way down Veronica’s torso.

You really don’t,” replied Veronica.

“Beard burn is real and I hate to see your skin red,” he murmured.

She guided his head between her thighs and whispered, “a little bit of unnecessary roughness has its own reward.”


	2. Favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a Taylor Swift song played over and over because my daughter controls the playlist in the car ;)
> 
> Promptober Prompt: Red Card - I know it's a stretch.

Logan stopped short at the sight of Veronica on her knees, bent over fossicking under their bed. Transfixed by the sight of her ass in tight jeans, it was a full five minutes before he asked, “What are you doing?”

‘Looking for my red cardigan,” she replied. “It’s my favourite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to MarshmellowBobcat for her appreciation of the Red Card-igan.


	3. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober prompt: Penalty

“You’re late,” said Logan as she raced through the door.

“Only a minute,” she puffed.

“There’s a penalty,” he replied.

Veronica bit her lip in anticipation. “Uh huh?”

“Not that sort of penalty,” he admonished.

“I could come even later,” she pouted. 

He smirked, “Oh, you can count on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on writing one for this because I had already had a fic with penalty, but this just happened.


	4. Did you see it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: hattrick
> 
> A sweet one on friendship today

“Did you see it?” asked Wallace.

“See what?” said Veronica.

“The game?” prompted Wallace

“Sorry, no, I had a case.Why?” she asked.

Disappointed, he tried for nonchalance, “Nothing.”

She handed him a plate with three snickerdoodles baked together at the edges to form one.“For your hattrick.”

Wallace beamed.


	5. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober prompt: Stalemate

"So what were your rules again?"  
"Two items from you if I win, two from me if you win and one each for a stalemate."  
"Who chooses?"  
"I think we can choose our own."  
Veronica removed both shoes and dropped them next to the chess board. “Set it up again.”


	6. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober prompt: playing the field

You are so beautiful,” Logan whispered as he kissed his way down Veronica’s torso.  
“What are we doing?”  
“Well, my plan is to kiss every inch of you and make your body my playing field.”  
“Are you going to stick a flag in me as well?”  
“Is that an invitation?”


	7. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: A swing and a miss

“How do I do this?”

Logan positioned himself behind her and clasped his hands over hers on the golf club. “Now lift back and then swing through” he demonstrated.

“I missed,” said Veronica, laughing, butt wiggling against his erection.

I don’t know,” he groaned. “I think you have pinpoint accuracy.”


	8. Last chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: Hail Mary
> 
> This one was hard!

  
I see her across the crowded room, and instantly feel that pull between us.

_I love her._

I see him across the crowded room, and past pain is consigned to the past.

_He wants me._

_I want him._

We take our last chance, the Hail Mary pass.

_I love him._


	9. Definitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: Rounding Third

“Ooohhhh, this is second?I thought it was third,” she groaned as his fingers deftly slid inside her and his thumb rubbed her clit.

“Maybe ten years ago,” he smirked.

“So, what’s third now?”

A wicked grin flashed across his face, “This.” His tongue darted out to join his thumb.


	10. Black Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober prompt: Body Check

_Will she come?_

I asked her to come.

_Did she realise, when I invited her, I was asking her to prom?_

She’s here.

_She’s a vision._

Creamy skin above black velvet. 

Her nearness renders me speechless.

I watch as she walks past, unable to tear my eyes from her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was inspired by the scene in 'Look Who's Stalking' when Veronica arrives at Alterna-prom. Just couldn't get that longing/desire/angst-ridden gaze as he watched her walk away out of my brain.


	11. Lick Sip Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: Pinch Hit

Naked in bed, they drank.

Pinch of salt on the body,

Hit of tequila from the bottle,

Wedge of lime in hand.

“Lick sip suck,” toasted Logan.

“Lick sip suck,” Veronica agreed.

“Another?”

“Drink or fuck?”

“Either.”

“How about both?”

He licked the leftover salt from her breast. “Fuck first.”


	12. Hit it and quit it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: Catch and Release

“You’re back in the game, man.”

“Dick,” he warned.

“Hit it and quit it, catch and release. Get over her by getting under another.”

“Just stop, Dick”

“Ronnie’s not worth it. You can do so much better.”

“Shut. Up. Dick.”

Dick’s face fell, “That’s Ronnie in there, isn’t it.”

“Yeah.”


	13. Natural Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: Prone postition

Veronica lay prone on the bed, breathing hard. “How do you do it?”

“What?” said Logan, stroking her back.

“Make me boneless like this.”

He smiled wickedly, “Just natural talent. With my fingers, my tongue, my cock.” He lifted her, sliding a pillow under her hips. “And I’m not finished.”


	14. Logan Echolls is smarter than me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober prompt: Game, Set and Match

“You think you’ve got game, Echolls?”

“You don’t?”

“You think I can’t see through your trickery?”

“I don’t know, Veronica, can you?”

“Faking an arrest as a pretext to see me? That’s lame.”

“You’re here, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, surely, that’s game, set, and match to me.”


	15. Torn Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober prompt: False start

“Can I, you know, put it on?”

Logan handed her the condom.

Veronica tore open the package before wrapping one hand around his cock and pumping slowly.

Logan watched in aroused fascination as she attempted to roll the condom on.

“Fuck, I tore it.”

“False start, don’t worry, here’s another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by a discord discussion on writing smut where not everything is perfect. It reminded me of a scene in my current WIP “Closure” where Logan and Veronica reminisce about the first time she did this.
> 
> There may be more...


	16. Torn Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: Strike out
> 
> Continuation from the last chapter, 'Torn Part 1'  
> (I know it kind of cheats the 50 word rules, but I'm 16 days in and still going, so a little leeway is being taken)

Logan lay back, discarded condom wrappers on the bed, hoping he wasn’t about to strike out.

Veronica was straddling his legs, carefully tearing open the last one.

She rolled it on his cock and triumphantly came up on her knees before sliding down to engulf him.

“Finally. Fucking. Did. It.”


	17. Mincemeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober prompt: Broken Stick

A young hockey player named Dick,

Was mightily fond of his prick.

Then a skate pointed up,

Made mincemeat of his cup.

Now his prick is a broken stick.

I know this is only twenty nine words and I need fifty to keep the streak going but this was perfect.


	18. Not So True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: Slam Dunk

“You asshole,” she yelled. “Meg is in a coma, pregnant with your baby and I’m supposedly your true love. But the moment it’s offered, your dick somehow can’t even keep away from his cast-offs,” nodding at Logan. The door slammed as she fled.

Logan smirked, “That was some slam, Dunc.”


	19. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: Caught Stealing

“What have you got behind your back?”

“Nothing,” Veronica said quickly.

“Really?”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“This coming from the woman who tracks my car AND my phone.”

“That’s just a safety issue, Logan.”

“Riiiight. You’re stealing another T-shirt, aren’t you?

“Borrowing.”

“You never give them back.”

“I might, eventually.”


	20. Torn Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober prompt: Home Run
> 
> Hattrick for Kayte76

She screamed as she orgasmed hard on his cock.

Opening her eyes, she surveyed the ten discarded, mangled, unused condoms across the bed.“There must be an easier way.”

“Get rid of condoms?” he asked, surprised.

“I’m on the pill.”

“So, tests, monogamy, trust, bareback?”

“Sounds like a home run.”


	21. Inches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober prompt: Anchor

Veronica could feel every hard inch of him seated deep within her. She tried to rock, to move, to get any friction to push her towards that edge, but Logan had her anchored, pinned from behind, suspended between him and the wall.

She begged, “Please.”

He moved, just an inch.


	22. Ikea doesn't sell these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: Audible
> 
> This is for EllieBear and her contribution to a discord discussion.

“What is that?” Veronica asked, torn between curiosity and laughter.

“It’s called the Svakom Nymph”

“That sounds like it came from Ikea.”

“I’m pretty sure Ikea doesn’t sell these.” Logan switched it on and a barely audible whirring sound filled the otherwise quiet room.

“Oh, ooohhhhh! That’s very, umm, stimulating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link to the Svakom Nymph website: https://www.svakomwholesale.com/index.php?route=product/product&product_id=125
> 
> Note: NSFW


	23. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober prompt: Going Deep

Veronica moaned, “Harder, please, harder.”

Logan pushed down hard, altering his angle for deeper penetration.

Her eyes fluttered and she groaned in ecstasy as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Fuck you’re good at this.”

He smiled and lightly ran his thumb along her arch before lifting the other foot.


	24. Natural Talent Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: Playmaker

Naked, pillow under her hips, Veronica looked back at Logan with a saucy smile.

“Natural talent, you say?”

“You don’t think so?” asked Logan, reaching around to finger her clit.

“I think you’re a playmaker.You study.”She moaned, “You practice.”

“You complaining?”He slid his cock inside her.

“Never.”


	25. Rules of the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober prompt: Out of Bounds

“So, you want boundaries.” Logan drew the word out, teasingly.

“In the library, yes,” Veronica replied emphatically.

“Is kissing okay?”

“In.”

“Hand under your shirt behind the stacks?”

“If there’s no one about, in. Barely.”

“My head under your skirt, making you come?”

“Definitely out.”

He smirked, “That's a challenge.”


	26. Inches Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: Break Point

“Please.”

He moved, just an inch.

“More,” she whimpered.

“Tell me what you want, Veronica,” Logan whispered silkily in her ear.

Blindfolded, she clutched helplessly at the smooth wall.“I want you.”

Sensing she was near breaking point, he inched in further, brushed her clit.

She screamed as she came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more following ‘Inches’. My tiny toe dip into kink.


	27. Argyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: Curve Ball

Logan arms encircled her as he said, “It’s the argyle isn’t it.Chicks can never resist argyle.”

“Let go of me.”

“Duncan’s not here.”

“Why are you?”

“Life’s great curve ball.My house burnt down.I live here now.”

She settled into him for comfort. “Maybe just a minute more.”


	28. Moan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober prompt: Illegal Use of Hands

“Last summer, I made this townie girl moan without even using my hands.”

Veronica rounded, “That’s not true.”

“Well I may have used my hands.A little.But you kept swatting them away.”

“What you did with those hands should have been illegal,” she muttered under her breath.

Logan grinned.


	29. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober prompt: Shut Out

  
“Stop shutting me out, Veronica.”

“You love me,” she replied.

“I do.”

“I can’t say it.”

Logan looked hurt.

“I want to, I do.But I can’t say the words.”

“But you love me?”

‘Yeah, I do.I just can’t say it.”

He grinned, “Don’t you see?You just did.”


	30. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Prompt: Double Team
> 
>   
> For EllieBear who suggested the idea of LoVe having to team up to corral a toddler.  
> It didn't turn out like that at all.

They stood at the door watching the limo drive away with their daughter and her date to prom.

“I threatened him with bodily harm if he touched her inappropriately,” said Logan.

“I cancelled his hotel room reservation,” replied Veronica.

Logan looked over and laughed, “We each play to our strengths.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote a fic with a toddler, but realized yesterday that I had unintentionally copied another writer's child character.
> 
> This is what the re-write planted in my head.


	31. See where the summer takes us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober prompt: Game over
> 
> Not much connection to this prompt but ...

“I thought about what you said, about our relationship being epic.”

He looked wrecked, “Last night was kind of a blur.”

“Oh god.”

“But I remember that, Veronica.”

“Oh.”

“And I’d like to, how did you say, ‘see where the summer takes us.’”

“Uh, huh.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sad this is ending. It’s been a lot of fun and I’d like to thank everyone who has commented, Kudos’d and read.
> 
> I would love to hear from anyone who has enjoyed these on this last day ❤️


End file.
